


core exercise

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, strength & body type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: “Iloveit when you pick me up like that," Oikawa hums. "You make it look like I weigh as much as a kitten.”“It’s my job to take care of you,” Iwaizumi grumbles, nosing at the soft tufts of Oikawa’s hair before biting his ear. “You’ll never be too big for me to pick up.”





	core exercise

**Author's Note:**

> you know [that one post](https://twitter.com/primawesome/status/630568393351933952) about the person who only works out to be able to hold every dog like a baby. that’s iwa, except that he wants to be able to lift oikawa
> 
> enjoy! ♥

Iwaizumi has always been a sturdy person.

Growing up with Oikawa had taught him a couple things. Firstly, that not all boys did not like bugs. When he’d been six years old, this discovery had nearly destroyed their tentative friendship. Iwaizumi had driven Oikawa to tears when he’d proudly waved a stag beetle in the taller boy’s face.

Secondly, that helping other kids climb up and down trees could be a hassle. Oikawa hadn’t been able to find the correct footing for anything, always falling and slipping and scraping his bony freaking legs. So, Iwaizumi’s grip strength had increased, and he’d grumbled, but he’d gotten much stronger for the effort. Other kids at school had often asked Iwaizumi to pick them up and spin them around, or push them on the swings.

In the end, Iwaizumi’s childhood had taught him that Oikawa was an ugly crier and that being strong was important.

Now, at twenty years old, Iwaizumi wonders if what he’s doing is an abuse of his power, but he decides that no; Oikawa has always been tougher than he looks.

Iwaizumi grips Oikawa by the hips, relishes in the way his skin is pulled taut by his muscular abs, squeezes down on the flesh there as he works his lubed fingers into Oikawa’s ass. The position has to be uncomfortable – he’s bracing against Iwaizumi’s left arm, for fuck’s sake – but the setter isn’t complaining.

Hell, he _can’t_ complain. Oikawa’s eyes are watering, his legs are shaking, and he’s making some truly illicit noises. Iwaizumi’s hard and impatient, and he wants nothing more than to carry Oikawa to bed and fuck him raw, but he can at least abide by this one request.

 _“I want Iwa-chan to finger me open against the wall,”_ Oikawa had said ten minutes ago, but now he’s sweating and he looks like he might faint any moment. Color rides high in his cheeks as he bites his lips and digs his nails into Iwaizumi’s bicep. He moans loudly when Iwaizumi slowly scissors him open, clenching his knees together, and the shorter man hisses.

“Fuck this,” Iwaizumi finally growls. He retracts his fingers and picks Oikawa up in one swift motion, making the taller brunette yelp in surprise.

Oikawa’s breath is hot as he kisses Iwaizumi’s collar. “I _love_ it when you pick me up like that.” He squirms in Iwaizumi’s arms, but he’s caged in his hold, so he can’t do much more than moan and flash his pretty eyes up at the spiker. “You make it look like I weigh as much as a kitten.”

Iwaizumi remembers long nights at many gyms by Oikawa’s side, but, despite Oikawa’s brutal training regimen, he’s always been lean instead of muscular.

“It’s my job to take care of you,” Iwaizumi grumbles, nosing at the soft tufts of Oikawa’s hair before biting his ear. “You’ll never be too big for me to pick up.”

Oikawa is gently placed on the mattress, and the moment he is, he pulls Iwaizumi on top of him and rolls his hips. “So manly,” he whispers lewdly, licking Iwaizumi’s lips and grinding against him like they’re hopeless teenagers, eager to get off as quickly as possible.

Iwaizumi braces his weight against Oikawa, reaching for more lube from the nightstand. They have lube hidden everywhere in their condo, because Oikawa is _insatiable_ , but Iwaizumi isn’t complaining. If it means fucking Oikawa stupid a little bit faster, he’ll take it.

“If you’re so hot for me pickin’ you up, why don’t you let me put you on my lap?”

Oikawa flushes rewardingly pink at that, his body growing hot with embarrassment. “You can’t just say stuff like that and not follow through.”

Iwaizumi loops one arm beneath Oikawa’s back and pulls him up so that Oikawa tumbles face-forward into his chest, ass poking out just a few inches over Iwaizumi’s knees. “I’ll do all the work. C’mon, Tooru.”

Oikawa whines high in his throat. When Iwaizumi says his first name, Oikawa always looks a little flustered, like the intimacy takes away some of his bravado.

Iwaizumi likes it when his partner moans his first name like it’s a curse, but Oikawa looks too focused for that, so Iwaizumi resolves to take him off-balance.

He fiddles with the cap of the lube in his left hand, getting a hearty amount on his fingers before he reaches down and pulls Oikawa open, the motion pulling the setter fully into his lap, their erections sliding together in one jerky motion. “You have to tell me if that’s what you want,” Iwaizumi murmurs. Oikawa lets out a filthy sound, too strangled to be a sob, too dry to be a moan.

Oikawa retaliates by digging his teeth into Iwaizumi’s neck and listening to the shorter man groan. When he pulls back, he snappily says, “Yes, I want that. God, yeah.”

With that settled, Iwaizumi spends little to no time preparing Oikawa – he’d already been doing that downstairs, as per Oikawa’s request – so he grabs Oikawa by his strong, setter’s thighs, angles himself against the panting taller man, and slides in raw.

This development is recent, between them, doing it without a condom, and the intensity of the feeling makes Oikawa’s head fall backward as he groans, baring his neck and letting his arms remain at his sides for a moment.

The tight heat causes Iwaizumi to hiss between his teeth, and that sound pulls Oikawa back into the moment. He curls his long, long fingers in Iwaizumi’s hair and against his strong back, marveling in the way his dorsal muscles and deltoids flex to hold up Oikawa’s weight.

Iwaizumi doesn’t let go, even once he’s all the way in, and Oikawa laughs breathlessly. “This is the best idea you’ve had in a long time.”

“What can I say,” Iwaizumi gruffly replies. “I know what you like.” After making this comment, he fastens his hold on Oikawa’s thighs, pulls his weight up, and drives him back down again with the force to bruise. Oikawa just moans again, helpless and hard, getting pre-come on Iwaizumi’s abs. “Bet you could come, just like this, if I drilled into you and didn’t let you work at all.”

The third thrust hits Oikawa’s prostate and he shivers in Iwaizumi’s grip. “ _Hajime_ ,” he moans wetly, eyes growing damp as he mouths at Iwaizumi’s collar. “Unfair. Using all your strength on little ol’ me. I’ll come too soon, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Who’s little?”

Oikawa teasingly clenches his ass around his partner and he kisses Iwaizumi’s stubbly jaw. “You were the one who said you wanted me to come without touching me, so prove it. _Go faster_ ,” he demands, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

Iwaizumi aims to please, setting the pace two touches faster, sweating with the exertion of heaving a boneless Oikawa up and down on his lap. Oikawa’s gasps start catching in his throat, and he grips Iwaizumi’s arms for dear life. Iwaizumi pushes the momentum until Oikawa sounds ready to sob, overstimulated to the point of near-silence.

He’s close – Iwaizumi’s really close, but as much trash-talking as he does, he’s always been one to spoil Oikawa rotten. So, he lays the tall setter down, careful not to slip out of him, and coils one warm palm around Oikawa’s dick. He kisses the corner of Oikawa’s cheek and asks, “You still okay?”

Oikawa’s chest is heaving, though Iwaizumi has been doing most of the work, and he nods with a wobbly smile. “I’m good. C’mon, Iwa-chan. I know you’re trying to behave for me.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi mutters. He slides back and forth slowly this time, though he can’t get as deep inside Oikawa as he was before. Oikawa shivers and comes with curled toes, breathing out his name, and that does it for him, just like always. When he pulls out, he reaches for tissues from the night stand, catching himself before he makes a mess. Then, before he can get lazy, he wipes Oikawa down too, and collapses beside him with a happy sigh.

Oikawa curls up against him and runs a hand over Iwaizumi’s chest. “That was so good.”

“You were too quiet.”

Oikawa preens against him at the comment. “I was too busy enjoying myself.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and puts his palm over Oikawa’s. “I like it better when you’re loud.”

The tall setter cackles in his boyfriend’s ear. “I should record that and play it back to you when you start kicking me on the court.” Iwaizumi pinches his arm and he winces.

They fall asleep in a matter of minutes, both of them totally wiped.

In the morning, Oikawa hums at a high pitch and floats around campus like a dope all day. Iwaizumi deflects all the questions about what in the hell put _him_ in such a good mood.

He’s never been the type to give away his secrets.


End file.
